1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a molecular film and a molecular film pattern, both of which are formed on a surface of a substrate or on an underlying layer, and relates to manufacturing methods therefor. In addition, the present invention also relates to a semiconductor device and to an electro-optical device, both of which use the molecular film, the molecular film pattern, and the manufacturing methods therefor mentioned above, and relates to manufacturing methods for the devices mentioned above.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, among manufacturing steps of semiconductor devices or electro-optical devices, a photolithographic method has been used for a step of patterning a thin-film, which is an important step. A photolithographic method is capable of forming a highly fine pattern of the submicron order. In general, patterning using a photolithographic method can be performed by the steps described below. First, a thin-film to be patterned is formed over the entire surface of a substrate. In addition, the formation of a resist film, exposure, development, rinsing, and the like are performed, thereby forming a resist pattern. Subsequently, by using the resist pattern as an etching resistant mask, the thin-film disposed thereunder is etched so that unnecessary parts are removed, thereby forming a desired pattern.